Behind the Mask
by Leona 'Jay' Jasmin
Summary: Greece wants to give up, and one of the main causes for this is the masked nation of Turkey. As well as having to settle a problem of his he's been hiding the whole time, Greece wants to leave it all. Meanwhile, Turkey is watching him from the side-line, and is about to find out Greece's secret. Eventual TurGri. Rated T for Angry Greece and Turkey's language. First One-shot.


**Hello, thanks for clicking on this story! This is my first one-shot, so I hope this is good enough for you!**

* * *

It was just another World Meeting.

France was pinned on the floor by England, in the middle of an argument. Italy was 'Ve'-ing and screaming 'Pasta!' with his arms wrapped tightly around Germany's neck. Romano was screaming an array of swear words at everyone, mainly at Germany and Spain, who was smiling and laughing at the South Italian. Russia was 'Kolling', the three Baltic's quivering in fear. Japan was watching Hong Kong and South Korea annoy China, Hong Kong looking irritated as South Korea glomped the Chinese man, saying he was made in Korea, despite China being a lot older than him, before he gave up, slipped on his shades, and decided he wanted to dance to PSY. Switzerland was pointing a gun at any passers-by. America was telling everyone HE was the hero, while Canada was trying to be noticed. Sweden was scaring a confused Finland, while Belarus was stalking her prey, whom we all know as Russia. Nobody could hear themselves even scream. Everybody was going through their normal World Meeting routine, apart from one country.

Greece.

Instead of being fast asleep, his head was just on the table, but his eyes were open and glistening, as tears brimmed his eyes. But nobody had noticed, as they were too busy fixed on their meeting routines to notice. He could feel his tear-ducts ready to explode with a flood of tears. He could even smell the salt from them.

Most people thought Greece was lazy, but he was far from it. After all, his mother invented the Ancient Olympics, and back then, they were much more violent and gruesome than the Modern ones. Some sports you had to become a blood-thirsty murderer to even thing about getting past the first round.

Ancient Greece, a beautiful place and a beautiful woman. She caught the eyes of many men, not just Ancient Rome. But however beautiful she was, she caused pain. Pain to many nations, but one certain one in particular.

Her own son.

For today was the anniversary of the day Turkey had killed her, left her for the dead, and claimed the child Greece as a prize.

Turkey. Greece would never forgive him, the death of his mother being just one of the many reasons of Greece's hate for the masked nation.

Turkey. Greece's caretaker through childhood. The cat-loving nation, now physically twenty-seven years of age, may seem lazy to the other nations, but none of them knew exactly how sharp his mind was. He knew all the Greek mythology, more modern history and the tricky language very well, but even if he suddenly forgot those things, he would always remember when Turkey first claimed him as part of the Ottoman Empire.

"_Right kid, ya listening? Your mother said I was taking after ya now, just before she died. So, what's ya name?"_

The boy with brown hair with large, inquisitive eyes looked up at the older man, wondering what was behind the while mask covering his eyes._ "…Greece."_

The older man ruffled his hair, much to Greece's distaste._ "Greece, eh? Well, I'm Turkey, and you're the newest part of the Ottoman Empire, 'kay? Well, whateva ya say, ya are, like it or not."_

Young naïve Greece had no idea what Turkey had said at that point, though he kept lots of the beliefs of his mother and his own, and much to Turkey's distaste, ended up bringing several stray cats padding along behind him wherever he went.

Though nobody knew, Greece ended up becoming dual-sided as he grew up. His usual side was the caring, creative, if slightly lazy Athens, who always kept a smile on his face and was eager to learn and discover. Meanwhile, there was Sparta, the side you wouldn't want to cross paths with. Sparta was built up from Greece's harder, darker side of life, and was a strong-willed, determined warrior. There was only one way that you could tell which side he was in, and it was that is his eyes were clear, bright and sparkling, is was Athens, and a dull, but manful green symbolised Sparta.

"_Give me my freedom!"_

All Turkey could do was gag, as the unknown weapon Greece held had been shoved to the back of his throat. Turkey had NEVER seen Greece so determined and ambitious, even the times before when he questioned his freedom. "Gah! G-Greece! What has gotten into you?!"

Greece looked down at the pitiful man below him, a burning envy in his eyes. "_I don't want to be part of your Empire, don't you understand?"_

"_Where's the calm, innocent Greece I knew and raised?"_

"_He's gone. That was Athens, I'm Sparta."_

"_Greece, I don't understand a word you're honouring about! I-ah!" _Turkey groaned in agony as the weapon prodded his tonsils. He may be a country, but he still felt the pain of any person.

Greece bent at a slight angle, so his eyes were aligned with where would be Turkey's. The latter had dropped onto the floor in pain seconds before. "_Look at me." _Greece's tone was cold but vigilant.

Turkey took a few seconds to register what he was trying to tell him, but eventually pulled of his mask, showing the infected, pus-filled scar on his right eye, and his deep green shadowed eyes.

"_You killed my mother, I'm old enough to take care of myself. You no longer have any rights over me, or my country."_

The younger nation stood up, showing Turkey the Greek land, _his_ land. "_This is no longer part of the Ottoman Empire. It is an independent nation"_

Greece left Turkey alone, walking further into the Greek lands, the latter just stood there for a long time, his mouth wide open, trying to register what just happened.

_Greece…_

Germany had finally lost it, before screaming, sending the other nations present at the meeting in a flourish, but within seconds, Italy yelled 'Pasta!', and everybody was off again. Germany groaned in annoyance as he narrowly dodged a pencil holder, thrown by England, most likely for France. America was laughing his socks at them, ignoring his twin brother, who was currently being sat on by Russia. Poland had dragged Lithuania to see his new pony, Frezazzle, and yet another new pink dress.

Greece, on the other hand, had his face buried in his arms. '_Oi, Greece. You should go beat up Turkey again. It'll cheer ya up!'_

'_Sparta, get out of my head.' _Greece had gained control of Athens and Sparta, but now they were taunting voices stuck in his head. He couldn't decide which was worse, especially when they argued.

"Greece-san, are you OK?"

Greece looked up to see his close friend, Japan, his brown eyes filled with concern for the brown eyed nation. "I'm fine, Japan."

Greece could tell Japan knew he was lying, but Japan simply bowed his head, before leaving. He didn't need his Japanese friend finding out why he was upset.

Everyone was silenced when the doors were pushed forcefully open.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You haven't missed anything, Turkey." Germany said, pushing his reading glasses further up his nose, scanning a sheet strangely entitled 'Holiday Conformation'.

As Greece heard the name Turkey mentioned, he cringed. No just because the nation was in the same room as he was, he also knew there was only one spare seat in the room.

The one next to him.

Greece watched the masked nation out of the corner of his eye. The elder nation pulled his seat out, before sitting on it, his navy green jacket pulled on tightly, despite it being the middle of a long heat wave in Spain, the host country. Turkey then proceeded on to pulling his notes and some paperwork out, placing them on the table, reading them deeply.

_Did he even know what day it was?! _Greece thought. _Probably not, he's killed and scared the shit out of enough people, I can think of a time he's done so for at least half the countries in this room. I'm sounding like Sparta now, calm yourself, Greece!_

Throughout the 'Meeting', Greece and Turkey kept looking at eachother through the corner of their eyes. Though, the latter knew why the calm, walk nation was acting differently, unknown to the young Greek.

As the World Meeting commenced, and each nation gave their speech one by one, the nation's went in alphabetical order. America went off on his 'Global Warming' speeches, Canada was forgotten, as usual, England shouted and cursed people, wand in hand, while France gave a long list of more strike dates to everyone. Germany, who was also representing Austria and Hungary, went off on his own little rants, which most people ignored.

Then it was Greece's turn.

The other nations looked to where the Greek man was sat, but there was no-one there, nor at the podium. The nations were confused, but just carried on as if he hadn't been there.

Half way through Japan's speech, Turkey stood up and slid out of the room. He had watched Greece silently leave, and was copying his movements. _That kid can be so quiet when he needs to be. _

Turkey _had _to find Greece, whatever he did.

Searching through the corridor's for the brown haired nation, Turkey got more and more annoyed as he didn't succeed. _Seriously, he hasn't left the building, otherwise we'd get told he had, so where the hell is he?_

Walking around the whole building one more time, Turkey realised he had missed one room.

The men's toilets.

Slamming the door open, he screamed Greece's name. He heard somebody move in one of the cubicle's, and finally opened the door.

"Turkey, go away."

"No! Tell me what the hell is wrong with you first!"

"Well, you should know, since it's your fault!"

"Greece, I'm sorry I killed your mother and took you! But that's the past, look forward to the future!"

Greece gave Turkey a cold hard stare. "The future is affected by the past." But meanwhile, Greece cringed as he could feel Sparta kicking in.

Turkey looked at Greece, who was wincing in pain at this point. "Greece, what's the matter?"

"Get away!"

Turkey stared at the youth, who was groaning in pain. _What the hell's happening?_

Greece felt Sparta taking control of him, and however hard he tried to gain control again, he failed.

"Greece, listen to me!"

Turkey's violent shaking somehow stopped it though, but it did involve Greece throwing up the contents of his breakfast (which consisted of some fruits and yogurts), all over the elder. Groaning softly, Greece looked up at Turkey.

"Sorry-"

Turkey used one hand to pull Greece's face up so their eyes were aligned, and the other to take his mask of. Greece knew that he only took it off when he was being deadly serious.

"Greece, listen to me."

All Greece could do was nod, gulping. He didn't want to throw up again, but he could sense he was going to do so anyway.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Greece gulped again. "E-excuse me." He said, standing up, and the sound of vomiting filled the room. Before he could move though, Turkey, still mask-less, was at his side.

"Finished now?"

Greece tasted the back of his mouth, before nodding. "Yes."

"Then answer my question."

Greece averted his eyes away from the Turk. "I'm just upset."

"Tell me why. Now." Greece hated it when Turkey ordered him around, but for once, he knew it was for his own good.

"…Everybody hates me, and nobody even cares if I live or not."

"Greece, you aptal! Nobody hates you, everybody would care if you died! And…Heracles?"

"What?"

"Seni seviyorum."

"I don't understand Turkish anymore. I forgot it."

"Let me say it in Greek then." Turkey said, looking the Greek in the eye. "S'agapo."

Greece's eyes widened. "You're lying, aren't you?!"

Turkey's eyes filled with warmth, a smile creeping onto his face. "Would I lie to you right now?"

Greece's eyes widened more, until they nearly fell out of their eye sockets. Turkey laughed. "Still so naïve." He chuckled, before pressing his lips against the Greek's.

* * *

**Aptal= Idiot (Turkish)**

**Seni seviyorum= I love you (Turkish)**

**S'agapo= I love you (Greek)- Thanks to Kairacahra1869 for the English character translation!**

**If I've made any errors in translations, please say. I don't speak either language, so it will help me a lot.**

**Do you want me to write more one-shots? This was my first ever go, so I'm not sure how good it is X/ They can be anything you want.**


End file.
